


Disconnected

by GoldenBoy



Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Caretaking, Crying, Desperation, F/M, Humiliation, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBoy/pseuds/GoldenBoy
Summary: “Are you going to be sick?” Ally asked, hoping he’d be able to nod if that was the case.Jack shook his head wearily. He then opened his mouth again.“Bath…” he swallowed thickly before continuing, “bathroom.”
Relationships: Ally Maine/Jackson Maine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick story I wrote because a certain scene in the movie ticked a few boxes. I should say this story is not meant as a means to get off. It's no fun at all, really. 
> 
> I made no money writing this, nor will I ever. No copyright nor offense towards the characters was intended; I'm merely playing around.

“How many this time?”

Jack had just gotten into the back of the car, his eyes weary, his body slumped. He sagged against the chair and threw his head backwards, avoiding her piercing eyes. Phil immediately stepped on the gas and they drove off into the night. 

She wondered why she still bothered to ask him. The answer was “too many” anyway. Frustrated, she curled up in her seat and stared out the window, hoping they’d be home soon and he could sleep if off again. 

They drove in silence for about ten minutes when suddenly she heard soft groans coming from her right. Slowly, she turned around to check in on her husband. He was bent forward, his head swaying dangerously, his hands buried between his legs.

“Baby?” she whispered. 

When she got no response, she carefully moved towards him and put a hand on his back. 

“Baby, what’s the matter?” 

It took him all his effort to lift his head and look her in the eyes. Beads of sweat were running down his temples. He opened his mouth, making a whining sound while doing so.

“Are you going to be sick?” Ally asked, hoping he’d be able to nod if that was the case. 

Jack shook his head wearily. He then opened his mouth again.

“Bath…” he swallowed thickly before continuing, “bathroom.”

“Ah,” Ally said, a hint of worry shining through. They were on the highway, Jack was beyond drunk and he had to use the bathroom. 

“Phil?” she called out.

“Yes?” the driver answered.

“Jack needs to use the bathroom…”

“Oh God,” she heard him whisper.

It remained silent for a moment. “I can’t exactly stop now. Do you think he can restrain himself for ten minutes?” Phil asked.

“Let’s hope so,” Ally mumbled. She couldn’t exactly ask him.

All the while, Jack continued to whine softly, his hands digging around his groin, his head swaying left to right. Suddenly, he started fumbling with his belt.

“Jack, what are you doing?” Ally asked somewhat alarmed. 

“Needa pee,” Jack brabbled. He pinched his dick as he tried to unzip his pants. 

“You can’t do it here,” Ally exclaimed. “Phil will stop in a few minutes, please just hold it!”

It was right then Jack let go of the grip on his groin and a loud hiss sounded from between his legs. The man groaned loudly and rested his head against the seat as he relieved his bladder in his jeans. It didn’t take long for Phil to hear it too.

“Ah, I suppose I don’t need to stop anymore?” he asked.

Ally felt tears prickle behind her eyes out of sheer embarrassment for her husband. 

“No, just drive home,” she whispered.

When the sound of liquid rushing inside jeans died out, Ally looked at Jack with teary eyes. The man turned his head, a relieved grin on his face. He really had no idea. She felt both anger and pity at the same time. Upon noticing her tears, Jack lifted a hand and stroked her face.

“Am sorry,” he croaked, “so sorry.” 

Ally sniffled, suppressing a sob. 

“I-it’s alright baby, you can’t help it.”

She knew he really couldn’t. The alcohol disconnected him from his body. It wasn’t the first time he had wet himself like a child and it wouldn’t be the last time either – she just couldn’t get used to it.

When they got home, Phil helped her lift Jack out of the car and into the bathroom. 

“I’m sorry about the car, Phil,” she whispered when they’d placed Jack in the shower cabin.

“Don’t worry about it dear, it’s not your fault,” Phil smiled. “I’ll have it cleaned by tomorrow and I’ll just send him the bill,” he winked. Ally smiled through her tears.

When Phil left, she observed her husband. He had fallen asleep in the shower, his pants soaking wet and clammy. For a second, she considered to just leave him there, but she knew she couldn’t. Carefully, she stripped his pants and boxers off, then removed his jacket and shirt. When he was naked, she turned the shower on. Immediately, he woke up.

“Aaargh,” he groaned as he looked up at the water pouring on him, closing his eyes right away as he did so.

“I’m sorry baby but you need to clean off,” Ally said while hosing him with the warm water. When she was sure the piss had washed off, she took a towel and draped it around him. It appeared the shower had helped him come to senses. 

“Wha-what happened?” he asked. 

“You uh, you peed in the car,” she absentmindedly said while drying him off. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled.

“Fuck indeed. Let’s go to bed,” she said while helping him up. 

Silently, he followed her, resting on her shoulder to not fall over. When they reached the bedroom, he fell down on the bed. 

“Goodnight baby,” Ally whispered as she tucked him in.

“G’night. Thanks,” he grunted. Ally feigned a smile and kissed him goodnight. Then she curled up next to him and fell into an uneasy sleep, hoping he’d reconnect again tomorrow.


End file.
